Los pensamientos de Miaka y Taka
by miakatakachan
Summary: Miaka y Taka están casados y viven en el mundo de Miaka, hasta que un día...


Capítulo 1: Reencuentro con Nuriko. Los pensamientos de Taka y Miaka.

_Es un día soleado de primavera. Estoy paseando por el centro de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo y en compañía de Taka. He sido la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, dentro de un libro llamado "LOS CUATRO DIOSES DEL CIELO Y LA TIERRA", que tenía lugar en la Antigua China, época de guerras y emperadores. _

_Allí dentro, he conocido a Taka, el que ahora es mi novio. Antes, Taka, no tenía ni sombra ni reflejo pero gracias a "la magia del amor" ha conseguido ser un ser humano como yo. Toda esa época ha pasado ya y somos felices en mi mundo. (Que se considera mundo real). _

Miaka.-dijo Taka - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás ausente…

Miaka miró a Taka a los ojos. Taka tenía los ojos marrones.

No pasa nada, tranquilo.-contestó Miaka - Estaba pensando en la época del libro. Cuando me convertí en Sacerdotisa de Suzaku. No puedo dejar de pensar en Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Tasuki y Nuriko. Sólo espero que estén bien.

Estarán bien, ya lo verás.-dijo Taka - Quizás volvamos a verlos, después de mucho tiempo. Si yo he podido atravesar las barreras del tiempo, seguro que ellos también pueden hacerlo. Un día de estos, nos van a dar una sorpresa. Recuerda también que, allí dentro fue cuando nos conocimos. Si no hubiese sido por el libro, ahora no estaríamos juntos.

Tienes razón, Taka-dijo Miaka-También espero que los demás estén todos bien. Luego, podríamos ver a Yui y a Tetsuya, que hace días que no les vemos.

Vale.-dijo Taka- Volvamos.

Yui Hongô era la compañera de Miaka y mejor amiga, además de haber sido la Sacerdotisa de Seiryu. Yui se había convertido en la rival de Miaka en el libro. Ahora que toda esa historia había terminado, estaban en su mundo real y eran amigas como antes de entrar en ese dichoso libro.

_ Miaka está ausente. Me parece que está pensando en el resto de guardianes. Creo que, un día de estos, volveremos a verlos. _

_En cuanto a los guardianes de Seiryu, conseguimos derrotarlos a todos._

_Yui todavía lleva puestos los pendientes de Nakago: no entiendo el por qué pero seguro que tienen un significado para ella. _

_Ahora todo es distinto: Yui lleva el pelo tan largo como Miaka. _

_Miaka y yo vivimos en un pequeño apartamento alejado de la casa de Keisuke y al lado de Tetsuya y Yui. Desgraciadamente, la señora Yuki se murió hace cosa de dos semanas: quizás por eso Miaka está tan rara y a veces ausente…_

_Miaka y Yui ya se han graduado en el instituto de bachillerato. ¡Después de eso, Miaka y yo nos casamos!_

_Sólo espero que dentro de nada, no nos pase nada fuera de otro mundo ._

Taka, Taka.- dijo Miaka- He hablado con Yui por teléfono. Me ha dicho que hoy no vamos a poder quedar por que está ocupada con un asunto. ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

Taka miró a los ojos a Miaka. Miaka tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo de color castaño oscuro. Siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos moños que adornaba con un lazo rojo.

Cómo quieras, Miaka.-dijo Taka- Aunque deberíamos irnos a casa ya que hay amenaza de lluvia y eso sería lo mejor.

Muy bien.-dijo Miaka-Pero antes deberíamos pasar por el supermercado a comprar comida, que estamos escasos.

Vale.-dijo Taka. – ¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de comprar, vamos a ver a Keisuke?

Vale.-dijo Miaka.

Miaka cogió a Taka de la mano y se pusieron a caminar hacía la casa de Keisuke. Mientras caminaban entre el rebullicio de gente, se encontraron con un chico que tenía el pelo lila y que, extrañamente, se parecía a Nuriko aquel guardián de Suzaku.

Miaka se acercó a él y le dijo:

¿Nuriko? ¿Eres tú, Nuriko?

Nuriko se dio la vuelta y miró a Miaka de arriba abajo. La conocía de algo, pero ahora no sabía de que…

Perdona chica.-dijo Nuriko- Pero no te conozco de nada.

Miaka se acercó más al chico y le susurro:

Tú vienes de un libro llamado "Los 4 dioses del Cielo y de la Tierra".-dijo Miaka- Yo soy Miaka, la sacerdotisa del libro y éste de mi lado, Taka o antes conocido como Tamahome. ¿Nos recuerdas ahora, Nuriko?

Nuriko frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ahora sabía quienes eran aquellas dos personas!

¡Taka! ¡Miaka!.-dijo Nuriko- Me alegro de veros. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Muy bien, gracias.-dijo Taka- Nos gustaría saber cómo has "traspasado" las barreras del tiempo y del espacio.

Pues…-dijo Nuriko- Creo que, apareció aquella luz roja y me atrapó por completo sin poderme escapar.

Miaka se quedó asombrada: si Nuriko había conseguido entrar, quizás los demás también habían entrado…

¿Significa eso que, los demás también han conseguido salir?-preguntó Miaka.

Lo más seguro es que sí.-afirmó Nuriko-Pero no estoy seguro. ¿A dónde ibais?

Íbamos a ver a Keisuke.-dijo Taka- Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. Como vive un tanto alejado de nosotros, no nos vemos casa día, ¿verdad Miaka?

Pero Miaka no escuchaba lo que Taka le decía: estaba pensando en otra cosa y, sin darse cuenta, estaba derramando unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Qué te pasa, Miaka?-preguntó Taka- ¿Por qué lloras?


End file.
